


Such a Good Boy

by DarylDixonGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant!Rick, Edging, Established Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, Rope Bondage, Submissive!Daryl, Surfing, a little spanking, aftercare included, anal insertion, and that is an understatement, because rick is a good dom, bottom!daryl, darick - Freeform, daryck, everyone's favorite filth-mouthed Rick, gaping, gratuitous filth, i mean really this is some next level depravity, rimming so much rimming, sin so much sin, teency amount of cumplay, they REALLY don't belong there, things in daryl's ass that don't belong there, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonGrimes/pseuds/DarylDixonGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rick comes home from work early and decides to tie Daryl up and do filthy, filthy things to him.</p>
<p>Don't try this at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this half-asleep so... bear with me until I'm awake and can check it back over.

The day seemed to be shaping into a perfectly lazy Saturday for Daryl. He'd toyed with trying to do some laundry or cleaning up that questionable sticky patch on the kitchen floor next to the trash can, but after a week busting his ass working on the new highway overpass, the siren song of an ice cold beer and the soft plushy sofa had managed to lure him in.  
  
“You look comfortable.”  
  
Daryl slid his eyes from the television to Rick, who stood leaning against the door frame in his work clothes. He resisted the urge to purr in approval. Over two years he and Rick had been together, and seeing him in his police uniform still made Daryl feel like a little like a werewolf during a full moon.  
  
“You're home early.”  
  
“Schedule mix up,” Rick said. “Wasn't supposed to be there.”  
  
The officer stepped over into the kitchen area of their apartment and grabbed a beer himself before joining Daryl on the couch.  
  
“Never guess who was in the drunk tank this morning,” Rick said, pressing the cool bottle against his neck. A line of sweat or condensation ran down his skin and disappeared into the depths of his shirt. “Started spitting obscenities at me the second I walked in.”  
  
“You tell him his brother wants his crossbow back?”  
  
“I mentioned the words 'brother' and 'back,' but what I said might've been a little more colorful than that.”  
  
“Rick.” Daryl shook his head. He'd come out right after their dad's funeral. Back then he'd been dating Paul, a nice guy who ran a Jiu-jitsu studio downtown. Merle had never quite been able to wrap his head around his brother not liking a “juicy pair of knockers.” Meeting Rick a few years later and starting up a relationship with one of King County's finest had just been adding insult to injury.    
  
Not that Daryl cared too much. His brother was a skinhead son of a bitch who'd sell the shirt right off of Daryl's back for a line of cocaine or a bit of crushed up Oxy.  
  
“Any plans for today?” Rick asked, taking a swig of beer before pressing the bottle back up against his skin. Daryl knew it was hot outside and that the air conditioner in Rick's cruiser was temperamental at best, but it must have been a real scorcher if the other man was still trying to cool down.  
  
“You're lookin at 'em.” Daryl held up his beer and put his feet up on the coffee table, turning his attention back to the old Clint Eastwood movie he'd been watching on the TV before adding, “Why?”  
  
“I kinda wanted to try something.”  
  
“What kinda somethin?”  
  
“A sex something.”  
  
“Mhm,” Daryl said, his body already warming to the suggestion. Then again, it always did where Rick was concerned. He probably could've talked the pants off him in the middle of a church service if he was so inclined (and if they actually went to church). “What kind of sex somethin?”  
  
“It might be a little too...” Rick hesitated, taking another drink.  
  
“Too?”  
  
“Kinky. Even for us.”  
  
“Says the guy who had his whole fist in my ass last weekend while my cock was locked up tighter than Alcatraz.”  
  
“You'd try it then?”  
  
“Maybe,” Daryl said. “Still ain't said what.”  
  
“It'd be some orgasm delay.”  
  
“You do that all the time,” Daryl said. Hell, he hardly ever got to cum without permission anymore. Not that he minded.  
  
“No, not like this. This would be intense. I don't even know if it would work.”  
  
“Somethin you saw in a porn?” Daryl asked, because that's where Rick got a lot of his ideas. He watched porn that made what he did to Daryl look like Kindergarten stuff, and then he adapted it to fit them.  
  
“Read online.”  
  
“Mhm. What else?”  
  
“Things in your ass that don't traditionally belong there.”  
  
Daryl nodded. Not like he hadn't stuffed about everything at his fingertips up there at some point. He motioned for Rick to go on while he continued to work on his beer.  
  
“Prep work. My mouth's gonna be all over the place, so...”  
  
Daryl nodded again. No rimming without him cleaning everything out and scrubbing up. That was standard enough.  
  
“Not necessary, but I'd like to bind and blindfold you too,” Rick said. “Think that's about it.”  
  
Daryl looked over at him, casually sitting there in his uniform drinking a Bud light like they weren't discussing anything less innocent than the weather. He still hadn't said exactly what his plans were, but Daryl trusted him. And more often than not, Rick's wild ideas turned out to be things of pure art.  
  
“Alright,” Daryl said. “Lemme finish my beer.”  
  
“Thank you.” Rick leaned over and took Daryl's chin with his fingers, gently tugging him into a kiss.  
  
“You're welcome.”  
  
“Review then?” Rick asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
The review was something Rick had decided to add in when they took sex outside the traditional boundaries of simple penetration. It was born out of Daryl's nerves and a deep-seeded need to feel comfortable when there was going to be distress involved. Rick had recognized that need early on in their relationship, creating the little ritual as a way to put his mind at ease.  
  
And while Daryl was a lot less nervous and to the point where he was pretty damn sure that Rick would die before ever hurting him in a way he didn't want him to, it remained.  
  
“If you want me to stop?” Rick asked, reaching over to run his fingers up and down Daryl's forearm.  
  
“Safe word. Peanut butter.”  
  
“And if you want me to ease off a little or slow down but don't want me to stop completely?”  
  
“Grape jelly.”  
  
“And if your mouth is full or you can't speak?”  
  
“Shake my head and moan 'nuh uh.'”  
  
“Good boy,” Rick said, moving his fingers up to stroke through Daryl's medium-length hair. “This'll be a fun one.”  
  
“You say that every time.”  
  
“Am I ever wrong?”  
  
Daryl closed his eyes and leaned into Rick's touch before polishing off the rest of his drink. The last time Rick had an idea, Daryl had cum so hard he thought he would black out. The man was a complete freak, but so was he.  
  
“Gonna go get things started,” he said, standing up off the couch and feeling Rick's hand trail off his shoulder. “Meet you in the bedroom when I'm done?”  
  
“That's where I'll be.”  
  


* * *

  
Daryl walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, clean in all the important places with a drop of water running down and tickling the back of his knee. He found Rick waiting patiently on the edge of the bed. He'd taken off his uniform top and gun belt and was clad in just the striped tan pants and the simple white tee he wore for an undershirt.   
  
The cool breeze of the oscillating fan in the corner swept across Daryl's skin and ruffled his hair before making Rick's shirt and curls flutter. He swallowed.  
  
“C'mere,” Rick said, scooting back onto the mattress and patting his lap. “You can drop the towel.”  
  
Daryl let it fall. Sometime in those past two years, watching Rick's eyes roam appreciatively over his naked body had gone from uncomfortable to arousing. Daryl looked down, watching the way his cock responded to his lover's stare.  
  
He joined Rick on the bed, straddling his thighs and waiting for another instruction. Deft fingers ghosted down the muscles of his back before resting on either side of the base of his spine.  
  
“Easy,” Rick said, his southern whiskey voice even and calm. “I just wanna kiss you for now.”  
  
Daryl nodded, feeling a hand work itself back up his body before wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him down. Rick kissed him tenderly at first, brushing his lips across his own with the gentle rhythm of a trickling stream.  
  
“I love you, Daryl,” he said, petting the nape of his neck with his fingertips. Daryl rubbed his forehead against Rick's in a wordless response before accepting the tug of another kiss. This one built on the last, a touch of spice thrown into each flex of Rick's jaw and brush of his tongue. Mild, but with enough of a kick to make Daryl's breath catch once in his chest.  
  
“Don't start coming undone already,” Rick said, petting Daryl's spine with his other hand. “We've got a long way to go.”  
  
Another kiss, this one hitting a medium intensity. The middle dial on the stovetop. The vibration of Rick's lips against his when he mm'd softly in appreciation.  
  
Rick shifted them with all the ease of someone who had done it a hundred times, rolling Daryl over onto his back and pinning him down by the wrists. That time when he kissed him, it was with full heat, rolling his lips against his lover's with boiling passion.  
  
Daryl writhed beneath him, his entire body arching up into the officer's, grinding his erection against his lover's pelvis. Rick's lips slid from his own across his jaw to nip up and down the shell of his ear.  
  
“Roll over,” he said, already helping Daryl turn.  
  
Obedient and pliant, Daryl let Rick flip him, the two of them working in conjunction to get Daryl up on his hands and knees.  
  
“Almost,” Rick said. “Need you to lean down down onto your shoulders.”  
  
Rick grabbed his wrists and tugged them back toward Daryl's ankles while he obeyed.  
  
“Need anything?” Rick asked. “Pillow?”  
  
“Would be nice.”  
  
Rick grabbed the one from his side and slipped it under Daryl's chest.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Good. Now...” Rick slid off the mattress and grabbed the black sleep mask sitting on the night stand, slipping it over Daryl's eyes. “Be a good boy and don't move.”  
  


* * *

  
Rick paused briefly at the edge of the bed to admire Daryl blindfolded ass-up for him. Strong, pale thighs gave way to milky white cheeks framing a perfectly puckered tickle-me-pink hole. Below it, Daryl's erection pointed down toward the comforter, the head flushed a gorgeous rose color. Even more arousing than the view was the fact that Daryl hadn't moved so much an inch.  
  
When Rick first had sex with Daryl, a full year and a half after coming home from work one day to find all of Lori's things gone, he'd thought he was a gift. He was the perfect sub that Rick had always fantasized about. He'd taken every order Rick had given him and was willing to do anything little thing that Rick could possibly dream up.  
  
Falling in love with him hadn't necessarily been intentional, but the by the time it had happened, Daryl was already such a permanent fixture in his life that it was nearly effortless to make the transition from a sexual relationship to something more rounded. Daryl had moved into his apartment. They'd added love-making to their already vast sexual repertoire, and Rick had found himself happier than he'd ever been with anyone else in his life. Two plus years had only made those feelings stronger.   
  
One more look at the man spread open before him, this time to admire the way his spine curved so beautifully in that position, and Rick turned around and opened up the closet. Shifting aside a couple of laundry items that had missed the basket, Rick pulled out a pretty unassuming black suitcase, carrying it over and setting it on top of the night stand. A quick trip to the kitchen to receive the secret ingredient for his little plot, and everything was ready.  
  
“Alright, Daryl,” he said, unzipping the suitcase and retrieving a large coil of hemp rope. “Remember, love… deep, even breaths.”  
  
With his thighs bumping up against the mattress, Rick started winding rope around Daryl's skin, wrapping it around his limbs to bind his wrist to his lower calf.  
  
“Deep breaths.”  
  
Rick knotted it where he felt it necessary, tightening the fiber around Daryl's flesh. He'd never given much thought to macrame as an art form until he'd seen it used on a human being. Tying off a knot right over the bone jutting out of Daryl's ankle, Rick dropped the rope momentarily, making his way around the bed to start on the other side.  
  
“Ease your legs a little wider,” he said, gently pushing on Daryl's thigh. “Stop. That's perfect. You still breathing for me?”  
  
“Mhm,” Daryl said. “Deep and slow.”  
  
“Good boy,” Rick said, petting the small of his back before running the rope across the distance between Daryl's ankles. He started the process anew, making sure the rope was taut between Daryl's legs.   
  
More coils and knots and he was finished, with Daryl all bound up in the perfect leapfrog position.  
  
“If you could see how beautiful you look right now.”  
  
Rick spread Daryl open appreciatively with his thumbs, unable to resist leaning down and lathing over his hole with his tongue. Pausing his actions, Rick blew softly across Daryl's spit-slick pucker, smiling appreciatively when the other man's breath stuttered.   
  
“Who's are you?” he asked, hovering near Daryl's entrance.  
  
“Yours.”  
  
“Good boy.” Rick tongued over Daryl's hole again, rolling it against the rim before spearing it and starting to push it inside. The muscles fluttered around the intrusion and Rick smiled against his skin before pulling away.  
  
“Don't stop.”  
  
“Shh,” Rick said, running his hand across Daryl's ass and down his leg, brushing his fingertips against the ropes binding his lover up. “I love to hear you beg, sweetheart, but you know it's not gonna stop me from doing exactly what I want to you.”  
  
Daryl shivered at the words. Meanwhile Rick slid off the bed, digging around in the suitcase. He pulled out the bottle of lube and slid it into the back pocket of his uniform pants.  
  
“You wanna so something for me?” Rick asked, looking down at all the other contents of the suitcase. They were going to need a bigger bag soon.  
  
“Anything,” Daryl said.  
  
“I'm going to be using a toy on you,” Rick said. “How about you pick which one?”  
  
“Pick?”  
  
“Mhm. Any one you want.”  
  
Daryl hesitated, chewing on his lip.  
  
“The black one.”  
  
A smile spread over Rick's face. He clicked his tongue in amusement.  
  
“Yeah you would, you insatiable slut.”  
  
He leaned down and rifled through the various gadgets and toys to find the sleek midnight black dildo. It was too big for him to even completely wrap his fingers around, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. One more grab for a leather cock ring that caught his eye, and Rick climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself behind Daryl.  
  
“I'm putting a ring on you,” he said. He hadn't planned or discussed it beforehand, so he gave Daryl a proper opening to refuse. When he got only silence in response, he slipped it on, wrapping it around his lover's shaft and balls and snapping it shut.  
  


“Good? Not too tight?”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Then I guess you're ready.”  
  


* * *

  
Daryl could already feel his arms starting to tremble and Rick hadn't gotten properly started yet. Even with the pillow taking some of the weight off of his shoulders, the position was pretty unforgiving. Not that Daryl minded. There was something about having his sex with a little twist of pain and discomfort that had always felt so, so right.  
  
“What's the number one rule when we fuck like this?” Rick asked. Even blindfolded, Daryl could sense him back there in the way the mattress dipped with his weight and in the proximity of his husky bedroom voice.  
  
“Breathe,” Daryl answered. “Gotta remember to breathe.”  
  
“Good boy,” Rick said, spreading his ass apart with his hands. Inhaling deeply, Daryl felt the other man put a few more wet laps on his hole before pressing at it with slicked up thumbs. “So good for me. So well-behaved.”  
  
Daryl exhaled sharply at the stretch of two fingers at once prying his ass open, his muscles clenching around the thick digits all the while his brain screamed, “More!”  
  
“You've been playing with yourself,” Rick remarked. “Opening up so easy.”  
  
“Didn't tell me I couldn't,” Daryl said. Because sometimes Rick did tell him. Sometimes Daryl was under very strict orders not to touch.  
  
“No, I didn't. Just wanna hear about it.” Rick switched his thumbs out for the index and middle on both hands, still pushing gently on the sides of Daryl's opening while he fucked them into his willing body.  
  
“Did somethin kinda bad,” Daryl said, hips already inching back to meet his lover's movements.  
  
“Do I need to stop playing in your tight little fuckhole and give you a spanking?” Rick shifted the positions of his fingers so he could angle two of the four down, finding the sensitive little bundle of nerves inside and rubbing them in a soft circle. “What did you do?”  
  
“Handle of your hairbrush last night while you were at work,” Daryl said.  
  
Rick clicked his tongue, increasing the pressure on Daryl's prostate. Daryl whimpered quietly in the back of his throat.  
  
“Filthy slut. Hope you didn't leave it dirty.” Rick increased the pressure again, and Daryl groaned.  
  
“L-licked it clean when I was done.”  
  
“Good boy. Where'd you cum?”  
  
“Into my hand,” Daryl said, wriggling his ass on Rick's fingers.  
  
“And what happened to that?”  
  
“Licked it clean too.”  
  
“You're too perfect,” Rick said, taking on that tone he did when he became completely fascinated by just how far Daryl was willing to go. “Such a needy little cum whore. I bet you'd lick it right out of your own ass if you could.”  
  
Rick pushed down hard against Daryl's sensitive nerves, tearing a loud moan out of his lips. And Daryl found himself grateful for the twelve hundredth time after he moved in with Rick that the apartment next door was perpetually unoccupied, because the two of them would have noise complaints coming out the ass otherwise. No pun intended.  
  
“You tell me when you get close,” Rick said. “That's an order.”  
  
“I will.” Daryl nodded. Even with the cock ring helping him out, with Rick rubbing his prostate that hard, things didn't seem promising for him holding on long.  
  
“Think you're ready for six? Still won't be as big as the toy you asked for, you filthy little shit.”  
  
“Ready.”  
  
“Don't know why I even asked.” Rick slipped the fifth in, quickly followed by the sixth, using the fingers on both hands to rub at the walls of Daryl's ass. Moaning at the fullness of it along with the mounting sensations of pleasure, Daryl flexed his fingers in the air near his ankles, wishing he could fist them into the sheets or Rick's waves. Or even reach the ropes to claw against those.  
  
Even more so, he wished he was in a position where he could rut against something. His cock ached with how much it wanted to be touched, and the position Rick had in him was merciless in that regard. No grinding into anything and certainly no sneaking a touch. Another few thrusts from Rick's hands, and Daryl's hips bucked forward into thin air. He whined.  
  
“What's a matter, Daryl?” Rick asked.  
  
“Touch me. Please. Just once.”  
  
“I am touching you. I've nearly got both hands up your greedy little ass.” To emphasize, Rick pushed down harder on Daryl's sensitive spot, rubbing at it with fervor. Daryl groaned in the back of his throat, the sound long and low and desperate.  
  
“Fuck. Please.”  
  
“Think you've earned that?”  
  
“Been a good boy, right?”  
  
He felt Rick lean down and press a kiss to one of the globes of his ass.  
  
“You have. How about six? One for each finger you've taken so far.”  
  
Daryl nodded aggressively. He'd been hoping for just one, so six seemed a little like winning the lottery.  
  
Rick pulled one of his hands free of Daryl's hole, reaching down between his thighs to wrap it around his cock.  
  
“Count them off for me,” Rick said. “You miss one, I stop.”  
  
Daryl nodded. That seemed like an easy enough request to follow. Or at least it did until Rick actually pulled his hand down the length of his erection, making damn sure to rub hard on his prostate at exactly the same time.  
  
“Fuckingshit. O-one.”  
  
Rick didn't let up for a moment, launching right into the next stroke.  
  
“T-two.”  
  
Daryl bit his lip, whining on the third one. He knew for damn sure that without the strip of leather wrapped around his cock, he'd probably be painting the sheets right about then.  
  
“Three. Rick, fuck.”  
  
“My name never sounds better than it does on those filthy cockhungry lips. Just breathe. You're halfway there.”  
  
“Fo-ur.”  
  
Rick pushed him harder, rubbing the little spot inside of him first back and forth, then in circles of alternating directions. Another stroke.  
  
“Fi-grape jelly, fuck fuck.”  
  
“What's wrong?” Rick asked, stopping his stroking and easing way off on the internal massage he'd been giving him.  
  
“Too close for another one. Can't.”  
  
Rick mm'd softly and let his hand drop from Daryl's cock, leaning down to nuzzle the small of Daryl's back. Daryl sighed quietly at the feeling of beard stubble scraping against his skin. Rick had been letting it stay in a perpetual state of barely-there lately, and the slight hint of salt and pepper along his officer's chin did things to Daryl that he couldn't rationally explain.  
  
“So good for me,” Rick said, pulling his fingers out. “Always do what you're told.”  
  
While Rick talked, Daryl could hear the rustling of plastic behind him. He tilted his ear toward the sound in confusion. It wasn't the right sound for a condom wrapper, and he and Rick hadn't bothered with those in a long while. It wasn't cellophane, and if Rick had decided to use a barrier for rimming, it was a little late. The closest thing Daryl could think of was the wrapper for one of the snack cakes he packed in his work lunches everyday, but that seemed a little far-fetched. Then again, Rick had a knack for far-fetched.   
  
“This might be a bit of a shocker,” Rick said. “One more time, what are the words?”  
  
“Peanut butter.”  
  
“And what's the rule?”  
  
“Breathe.”  
  
“Good. Do that now. Deep and smooth.”  
  
Daryl inhaled, filling his lungs while his brain reeled with a hundred different possibilities. What the fuck could Rick be doing back there that he felt the need to warn him?  
  
“Okay, but wh- ah fuck.”  
  
The first thought Daryl had was, “cold, cold, cold.” His hips bucked forward while his brain struggled to process the chill swirling around his entrance. And he wished he could see, because he really wanted to know what the hell Rick had just put against him that felt like a fucking snowman's dick.  
  
“Easy,” Rick said. Daryl felt his lover's warm tongue lapping at his hole and following the watery trails already running down toward his balls. Another shock of cold, this time easing past his stretched rim.  
  
“Ah shit.” Daryl panted while his body spasmed at the intrusion, muscles fluttering around the freezing cold. “Ice?”  
  
“Close,” Rick said, pushing it in farther. Daryl shivered, breath hitching repeatedly while he tried get a proper handle on what was happening. Rick noticed. “Sugar, you're forgetting.”  
  
He tried his hardest to get his lungs back under control, but Rick started to move whatever it was that was currently leaking liquid cold down his balls. Rivulets ran from there to drip off the end of his cock. Daryl panted through his nose.  
  
“Get it under control,” Rick said, pulling out whatever it was. His tongue ran along the trails of wet again, pulling a tiny whine out of Daryl's throat when he dipped his head to lick at his cock and balls before moving back to his ass, spearing it with his tongue and slurping obscenely. Daryl moaned, reigning himself back in enough to open his mouth and take a deep, albeit slightly uneven, breath.  
  
“Good boy,” Rick said, trailing the object up the backs of his thighs and across the curves of his ass while he followed the lines with his tongue. “Wanna guess what flavor you are right now?”  
  
Daryl's eyes snapped wide under the blindfold, his brain traveling to the box of popsicles in the freezer. Except he had a feeling they weren't in the freezer anymore. Jesus fucking Christ, he'd just had a fucking popsicle up his ass.  
  
And he didn't exactly hate it.  
  
“Blue,” Daryl said, trembling. “Dunno what damn flavor that is but you always eat them first. You always leave me with the shitty lemon ones too, but we can talk about that later.”  
  
Rick laughed softly behind him.  
  
“You're right,” he said. “And I probably won't use any of the lemon ones.”  
  
“You…you're gonna do that again?”  
  
“I am,” Rick said. “Gonna keep taking you to the edge over and over, using the cold to push you away from it whenever you get close. Gonna lick every flavor out of your ass until you're a complete mess, begging me cum like the perfect slut you are.”  
  


* * *

  
Rick watched Daryl squirm at his words, tilting his head in wonder of the man before him. Sometimes Daryl pushed the limits of submission so far that Rick couldn't help but take a step back to properly appreciate it. The officer had always been dominant, sometimes in a more quiet way than he was with Daryl, but still the capability had always been there. Unfortunately for him, Lori had never been submissive beyond what her traditional beliefs demanded of her as a wife. He'd explored on his own when he could, fantasizing and sneaking visits to kinkier and kinkier places on the Internet until he was so far down the rabbit hole that he knew he'd never be able to entirely escape.  
  
At the time, he thought he'd be married to her forever, forced to keep those parts of himself locked away just like the parts of himself that didn't mind seeking more masculine company on occasion. He'd loved her more than he loved the idea of taking complete control. Too much to seek out some other warm body to experiment with, which was more than he could say for her. The irony was that she'd been drawn to Shane because he was so dominant and imposing. If only she'd known.  
  
Then again, if she had, he never would've found Daryl. And while there was a time when he would've never been able to choose between the two if he had the option, that time was long-gone, washed away by sweat-soaked sheets and the quiet comfort and ease he found in his life with the other man.  
  
“Let's build back up, huh?” Rick asked, tossing the rest of the blue popsicle into the four gallon trash can next to the bed. He slicked his fingers back up with lube, not bothering to lick the melted juice off his hands, and then he eased them back into Daryl's hole.  
  
Blue raspberry, cherry, strawberry, grape. One of each seemed more than perfect to him.   
  
“I've almost got you opened up enough,” Rick said, pulling his fingers out momentarily to stare into the depths of Daryl's gaping hole, the skin around it tinted blue.  
  
“Can take it,” Daryl said.  
  
“You probably can, you perfect whore.” Rick put his fingers back in, rubbing and stretching while Daryl tried his best to impale himself farther onto his digits. “But you'll get it when I decide you do.”  
  
“Can you decide quick?” Daryl asked, his voice breaking a little with the desperation of it. Rick pulled a hand out, slapping Daryl hard across his right butt cheek, streaking it with lube.    
  
“What did I say?” Rick asked, pushing his other set of fingers down against Daryl's sensitive spot to rip a moan out of his throat.  
  
“Rick, fuck!”  
  
“What did I say?” Rick asked again, repeating both the question and his actions. Daryl groaned again, sobbing a little with it.  
  
“Get. It. When. You. Say,” Daryl said, the words breathy and broken up one by one between pants.  
  
“That's right,” Rick said, rubbing over the reddening handprints on Daryl's ass. “Good boy.”  
  
“Fuck.” Daryl caught his breath as much as he could, his back still heaving more than it should, but not so much that Rick felt the need to comment. He stroked down the slight jut of Daryl's lower spine before plunging his fingers back in with the others.  
  
“Rick...”  
  
“What is it?” Rick asked, pulling Daryl's ass open with one hand while he slipped nearly the entire other one inside.  
  
“How hard? Can't see. Wanna know.”  
  
Rick looked down. Something happened when he and Daryl got into things like this. He tended to separate himself mentally from his own needs until it was time to worry about them. But that didn't stop his body from responding even if he didn't focus on it.  
  
“Very,” Rick said, easing the rest of his hand inside Daryl who moaned and whined from the stretch of it, muscles fluttering violently around Rick's wrist. “Throbbing. Leaking.” There was a wet spot near the zipper of his uniform pants. He let Daryl know that too.  
  
“Want it. Want you. Want your cum.”  
  
“Not yet,” Rick said, making sure to hit Daryl's prostate with the widest part of his fist while he fucked him with it. The other man trembled, letting out a long, broken moan. “You'll get it last. When I'm finally ready to let you finish.”  
  
“Shit,” Daryl sighed, and Rick admired the way his body accommodated him so easily. Hell, he almost thought that with enough patience, he could probably get both hands in. He could double-fist him, abuse his hole, and gape him so wide that he wouldn't close back up for days.  
  
Another time maybe.  
  
He increased the pace, flexing his fingers and hand inside of Daryl while he worked him with it, watching the way the rim moved around his lower forearm.  
  
“Rick...” Daryl whined.  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Pretty close.”  
  
“Thank you,” Rick said, reaching for another popsicle in the box and ripping the plastic open with his teeth. Melted juice dribbled from the wrapper onto the comforter and the leg of his uniform pants. He thrust his hand in one more time before pulling it out, immediately sliding the cherry red ice pop inside of Daryl's cherry red hole.  
  
“Fuck,” Dary sobbed, turning the one syllable word into three or four. Rick watched his lovers fingers flex into nothing, grasping for anything he could cling to while he dealt with the shock of cold. He debated bunching up the comforter around his ankles so he could fist into that, but there was something painfully gorgeous about the desperation of Daryl's movements that made him decide against it.  
  
“Let's see how this tastes,” Rick said, leaning down to lap up cherry juice while it leaked and flowed out of Daryl's body, slurping it off his balls and following it up to his gaping hole. He easily plunged his tongue in beside it, licking at the ice pop buried inside his lover's body, marveling at the delicious mix of cold and heat pressing in from either side.  
  
“You're doing so good for me” Rick said, pulling it out to trail it over Daryl's skin, painting red lines next to dry, sticky blue ones, licking at trails of juice when it suited him and leaving the rest. The pattern was completely arbitrary, abstract art crisscrossing his Daryl's skin without any discernible message other than, “mine,” the word not written in any known language or form but still present nonetheless.  
  
“Yeah?” Daryl questioned, his voice edged with need.  
  
“Of course,” Rick said. “So proud of you. Such a good boy for me. A perfect slut for everything I do to you.”  
  
“Try to be.”  
  
“You are.” Rick smeared the popsicle in messy circles around Daryl's ass before plunging back in. “Complete perfection.”  
  
Daryl responded with more soft moans, mm'ing deep in his throat while Rick leaned down to lap up more syrup, slurping and licking and suckling it off of his skin.  
  
“Ready for more?”  
  
“Yeah,” Daryl sighed, and Rick removed the cold ice pop, tossing it into the trash on top of a melted puddle of blue.

Rick didn't bother with his fingers this time, settling instead for picking up the large toy he'd abandoned on the mattress. Grabbing the lube again, he slicked it up generously before pressing it against the other man's stretched entrance.  
  
“Oh shit,” Daryl said as soon as he realized what was coming. “Fuck yeah, please.”  
  
Rick laughed softly, smacking his ass with his free hand.    
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Pushing on the base of the toy, he eased the head past Daryl's opening before slowly slipping it inside. With quiet fascination, he watched the muscles on his lover's back tense, Daryl's body jerking when he moved to push back at the same time that his hips tried to dance forward.  
  
“Ah fuck,” Daryl moaned, stuttering out some additional syllables of complete gibberish after.  
  
“Your body's taking it so good,” Rick said, sliding it in deeper. “Always does.”  
  
“Rick,” Daryl whined, fucking back onto the large toy, wriggling and rocking and impaling himself. “Can't… much… fuck.”  
  
“Already?”  
  
Daryl head lolled a little while he moaned.  
  
“Happens faster and faster the more I push you, huh?” Rick asked, drawing the dildo out slowly. He had another popsicle ready by the time he dropped it onto the mattress, twirling pink strawberry around the puckered rim while Daryl whined and sobbed, his whole body shaking.  
  
Again, he tasted the juices while he toyed with Daryl's opening. Again, he ran it across ass and thighs, kissing and licking and adding pink onto Daryl's skin, watching the lines mingle with blue and red until Daryl's flesh looked like a garden in the first throes of spring.  
  
“One more, you gorgeous little whore.” Rick softly pet Daryl's back and the globes of his ass. “Just one more.”  
  
“Get to cum this time?”  
  
“No. But after this you get me. And we'll do that together.”  
  
“Okay,” Daryl nodded, breath coming out in loud, quick puffs.  
  
“Catch your breath first,” Rick said, watching Daryl's back until the heaving slowed. “There you go. Good boy.”  
  
He picked up the toy again, slicked it with lube where the other had dried, and then pushed it back inside.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Daryl's back arched even more than the position forced it too, his fingers clenching and unclenching while he dissolved into quiet whimpers, moans, and groans, all melted together into an almost continuous sound of fucked-out desperation.  
  
“Gonna get there fast, aren't you?” Rick asked, nailing Daryl's hole with the toy while his lover's body tried to go in a million different directions with jerky, unpredictable movements. “I asked you a question, slut. Answer.”  
  
“Yes, godfuckingdamn't, please.”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“I don't know,” Daryl said, the words falling somewhere in the middle of a moan, a sigh, and a broken whine.  
  
“Fuck, this is incredible. You're incredible.”  
  
“Oh Goddd.”  
  
“Where you at?”  
  
“Need to...”  
  
“Are you close? You've been such a good boy for me, Daryl. Such a perfect, perfect whore. Don't stop now.”  
  
“Yes.” Daryl sobbed out the word in a long, broken stream.  
  
“Last one,” Rick said, ripping open the wrapper of the grape ice pop while he tugged out the toy, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor next to the bed. They wouldn't need it anymore, not today at least.  
  
“God fuck, Rick.” Daryl's body twitched at the shock of cold for the fourth time.  
  
“Shh shh shh,” Rick soothed, leaning down to lap the last flavor out of his lover's hole, admiring how the overlapping colors had stained the rim a muddy purple color, the color of his first crush's tongue after eating too much Halloween candy at once. The color of Daryl's on their first real date after he'd popped a handful of Skittles and invited Rick to “taste the rainbow.”  
  
He smiled fondly at the memory even while he slurped grape juice straight out of his lover's asshole, leaning down to suck it off Daryl's balls while he gently unsnapped the leather ring, letting it fall where it may.  
  
“You should see yourself right now,” Rick said, undoing his uniform pants one-handed while he added purple to the rainbow trails on Daryl's flesh. “Fucking gorgeous.”  
  
He stuck the popsicle in his mouth long enough to lube himself up and then he slid it back into Daryl's body briefly, moving it in and out of his lover while he stroked himself in time.  
  
“You want me?” Rick asked.  
  
“Always do.”  
  
“Beg for my cock like the perfect fuckslut you are, and maybe I'll give it to you.”  
  
“Please,” Daryl said. “Hard as you can. Rail the shit out of me.”  
  
Rick closed his eyes, mming quietly in approval while he kept stroking.  
  
“Need you, Rick. Always do.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
There was a gentle swish of plastic as the grape popsicle hit the trash can, and then Rick plunged inside, his own body giving a start at the feeling of cold engulfing him. It felt strange, the obvious warmth of Daryl's body bleeding in around the cool, sensations warring around Rick's cock while he tried to wrap his head around how exactly it felt.  
  
“Well that's different.”  
  
“What? Did I do somethin wrong?” Daryl asked.  
  
“No no,” Rick said, petting Daryl's sides and starting to roll his hips, the cold melting away in the friction. “Nothing you did. You've been so good for me today.”  
  
“Rick...”  
  
“Mhm?” he asked, already half-moaning, because while he always ignored the needs he had when he was busy working on Daryl, he usually found himself pretty damn worked up by the time he decided to give them notice.   
  
“Dunno how long...”  
  
“You have permission to cum when you feel like it,” Rick said. “Don't think I'll be far behind.”  
  
Daryl sighed in relief, rocking freely back into Rick's thrusts as they started to gain momentum, each one compounding on the last until he found himself fucking into Daryl's body—all warmth now—with feral abandon.  
  
“Oh shit,” Daryl said, his voice too high and coming out through his teeth.  
  
“That's it,” Rick said, holding onto Daryl's hips and pulling his body back onto his cock. “Just let it feel good. You've earned it.”  
  
“Gonna,” Daryl said. “Can't. Too much.”  
  
“Already said you could,” Rick said. “Go on.”  
  
“Need you to… No hands.”  
  
“Shh. I got you.” Rick leaned over Daryl's back, reaching around to grab his cock with his hand. It took all of one stroke for Daryl to cry out, his moan nearly echoing off the walls while his orgasm violently spurted all over the bed.  
  
And that was enough for Rick. Bending back upright, he let himself lose it completely, wildly thrusting into Daryl until the bed beat against the wall, forcing one of the pictures off its hook where it fell to the carpet with a thump.  
  
“Who's my whore?”  
  
“I am,” Daryl said through grit teeth. “I'm your whore.”  
  
“Ah fuck, fuck.” Rick threw his head back and groaned, the sound rattling deep in his throat while he shot off inside Daryl, painting his depths with his release.  
  
It took him a moment to come down, slowly catching his breath and letting himself slip out of his lover. The position had Daryl at the perfect angle to keep things from dripping out, and Rick couldn't help but slide two fingers into the other man's gaping ass to feel his cum inside of him. He licked his fingers clean after, almost sure he could taste grape mingling with his own spunk.  
  
Beneath him, Daryl was a complete mess of sticky skin and trembling limbs. He slid the blindfold off him first, finding Daryl's eyes red and wet with tears. At the sight, he silently vowed to get the other man in eyeliner someday just to see the shit running all over his face. But for the moment, he needed to take care of his boyfriend.  
  
The ropes went next, deftly untied and quickly removed. With a slew of gentle sweet nothings, Rick helped Daryl onto his back, careful to keep him out of the various fluids they'd splattered all over the place during their fun.  
  
“Do you want a blanket, sweetheart?”  
  
“Too hot,” Daryl said, shaking his head. “Wanna lay here under the fan.”  
  
“Anything you want,” Rick said, peppering his sweaty forehead with kisses. “You comfortable?”  
  
Daryl nodded, reaching up to touch Rick's stubble. The officer smiled and leaned down to kiss him, slow and tender, tongues dancing lightly across one another's like birds flitting together on a sunny day.  
  
“You stay here and relax, okay? I'll come get you in a minute.” Rick kissed him again, smoothing sweat-laden hair back off the other man's forehead with gentle sweeps. He waited for Daryl to nod in agreement and then he headed out of the room.  
  
He hit the bathroom first, turning on the taps for a soothing bath before making his way to the kitchen. By the time he finished gathering supplies there, the bathtub was perfectly full (or at least it would be by the time two men both got in it). Setting the supplies from the kitchen down the bathroom counter, he headed back to get Daryl.    
  
“C'mon,” Rick said, tugging gently on the other man's arm. “Gonna take care of you now.”  
  
Daryl let him help him up off the bed, leaning against Rick while he walked him down the hall, his knees still weak and wobbly.  
  
“Here you go,” Rick said after they stepped inside the bathroom. “Nice warm bath for you, darlin. Just take it easy. I've got you.”  
  
Daryl eased down into the tub with Rick's hands guiding him, moaning quietly when his sore parts hit the water.  
  
“You're getting in right?” Daryl asked, giving Rick puppy dog eyes while he watched him move the tray from the kitchen closer to the tub.  
  
“Mhm,” Rick said. “Just need to get these off.” He stripped off the white tee and stained uniform pants before joining Daryl in the bath, reaching for the huge glass of water on the tray and holding it up to the other man's lips. Daryl accepted it without a fight, taking a few sips while he reached up to brush Rick's fingers with his own.  
  
“There you go, darlin,” Rick said. “Take a couple more drinks for me?”  
  
Daryl nodded and complied, slurping down a little more water from the cup.  
  
“Thank you.” Rick set it back down and reached for Daryl's shoulders, alternating between massaging those and his boyfriend's neck. Everywhere he touched, he also planted kisses, softly writing invisible love notes all over every inch of skin.  
  
“Feels good,” Daryl said, rolling his muscles under Rick's hands.  
  
“Think you can eat a little?”  
  
“Yeah,” Daryl said quietly, and Rick reached for a bowl of apple slices, holding one up to Daryl's lips, slowly feeding it to him until he felt a soft tongue lick the juice off his fingers. He fed him two more before Daryl shook his head and nudged them away.  
  
“Alright,” Rick cooed, picking the water back up and getting him to accept a few more drops before starting in on another massage.  
  
They continued that pattern until all the apple slices were gone and the bath water had gone tepid. Just to be sure, Rick reached under Daryl's, rubbing them to wash away any remaining stickiness before he helped him up out of the water.   
  
“Thank you,” Rick said, after stripping the soiled comforter off the bed and letting Daryl lay his wet head down on his chest. He stroked through his damp locks. “Thank you for letting me try that.”  
  
“Let you try about anything.” Daryl nuzzled lazily against his skin. “You know that.”  
  
“Doesn't make me less grateful,” Rick said. “Did you like it?”  
  
“Did,” Daryl said. “Was intense though.”  
  
“But good intense?”  
  
“Real good.”  
  
Rick leaned down to kiss the top of Daryl's head, his fingers trailing down the skin of his bicep and farther still, until he found the other man's hand resting under the gunshot scar on his stomach. He laced their fingers together.  
  
“I love you, Daryl.”  
  
“Love you too, Rick,” he said, yawning and planting a lazy kiss on the officer's chest.  
  
“Nap and order a pizza?”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Daryl fell asleep almost instantly, breaths deepening and blending in with the noise of the fan in the corner to form something akin to ocean waves. Rick watched him sleep, naked and curled against his body with so much trust and affection that he knew he would never be able to let him go without completely falling apart. He just hoped it never came to that. Then again, something about life with the other man felt pretty final. Not in a scary way, but in a comfortable one that hinted of a lifetime of happy memories (and damn good sex).  
  
And on that thought, with a soft smile aimed in Daryl's direction, Rick closed his eyes and let himself drift out to sea.  


End file.
